


Barstool Confessionals

by Natsume Gekka (athenianAcolyte)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, mentions of other one-sided pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenianAcolyte/pseuds/Natsume%20Gekka
Summary: In which Yamaguchi and Yachi discuss sexuality and reach the edge of a ‘something more.’
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	Barstool Confessionals

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sad I missed YamaYachi week, but nothing I had written really fit any of the prompts. So I just wrote about bi solidarity instead. I hope I did them justice because I think this ship is really cute and some part of me still hopes they're canon some how.
> 
> I listened to "Gimme Sympathy" by Metric on repeat while writing this.

They meet at their usual place for after work drinks in a little bar close to Yachi’s workplace. Yamaguchi would always insist that it’s no inconvenience as it’s on his way to his apartment anyway. He would keep using that excuse even after he had changed apartments two more times.

“Nothing like a beer after a long day at work, right?” Yamaguchi says after taking a long swig from his mug.

“Indeed, although I feel like it’s more satisfying for you,” Yachi admits, “My job seems so laid back compared to what you go through on a day to day basis!”

“Well now, that’s probably not true,” Yamaguchi starts sheepishly, “Sometimes I just complain to complain, you know? Besides, I bet your work probably has different kinds of stressors! It doesn’t seem fair to compare graphic design to electronics.”

Yachi smiles in response. She returns to drawing patterns in the dew that’s accumulated on her glass. Yamaguchi tells himself the flush rising to his cheeks is from his drink. Not that it explains Yachi’s own redness, but that can be easily explained by the stuffiness of the bar. The owner should really get a fan in there. Yachi’s hand drops from her glass to her lap, nervously it seems.

“Yamaguchi, I’ve been thinking…”

“Is everything alright? Did something happen at work?” Yamaguchi asks a bit too urgently. 

Yachi had long overcome her shyness, or so he thought. But her trailing off and unwillingness to meet his eyes has himi worrying.

“Ah, yes, work is fine! That’s not what this is about. It’s… um....”

Under different circumstances, Yachi biting her lip would be a turn-on for Yamaguchi. However, the current context feels like the edge of a cliff with no bottom in sight - uncertain but serious.

“Yamaguchi, you and I are close friends, right? You’d be there for me no matter what?” 

The desperation in Yachi’s voice is enough to make Yamaguchi’s heart ache.

“Of course,” he says with a smile. “I’ll always be there for you no matter what. Tsukki and I both,” he adds, though it feels tacked on even to him.

Despite the relief on Yachi’s face, she fidgets restlessly in her seat. 

“Well, I need to be honest with you about something. I’ve had this… secret for a long time. And I haven’t really told anyone about it. Well except for Hinata and Kageyama this one time and I’m pretty sure Kageyama wasn’t paying attention or maybe just didn’t understand or-”

“Yachi,” Yamaguchi says, grabbing both of her hands with his own. 

“Breath.”

Yachi’s eyes widen, but she takes a deep breath.

“Sorry. I didn’t realize I was talking so much.”

“You don’t need to apologize!” Yamaguchi says lightly, hoping his mood will calm Yachi down. 

“Just take your time and say what you need to, okay?”

Yachi nods, the flush fading from her cheeks. She eyes her drink, bubbles rising from the amber liquid. She reaches as if to grab her drink before suddenly stopping and placing her hands in her lap again. Finally, she takes a deep breath then says:

“I’m bi!”  
“Oh, me too,” Yamaguchi replies somewhat dazed.

Yachi stares at him in shock. Yamaguchi’s eyes start to widen as his reaction catches up with hs words.

“Oh shit… I’m so sorry, that was so insensitive! I-”  
“No no no! Don’t worry about it!” Yachi replies, hands waving wildly, “It’s actually a bit of a relief! I was worried you wouldn’t understand, but wouldn’t you know it!”

Yachi laughs a bit behind her palm. Yamaguchi thinks it’s the sweetest sound he’s ever heard.

“So, when did you realize it?” Yachi asks, shoulders looking relaxed for the first time that evening.

“If you don’t mind me asking!” she quickly adds as her face turns bright red.

“Not at all,” Yamaguchi reassures. “I think for me it was a teacher in junior high. Kurosawa, I think was his name,” Yamaguchi says with a chuckle. Long fingers hold onto the rim of his drinking glass as he takes a sip.

“Really? I would’ve guessed it was Tsukishima,” Yachi responds. Her drink sits still untouched on the table, droplets rolling down slowly on the glass.

“You wouldn’t be the first,” Yamaguchi grins. The smile turns wistful just before his next statement.

“Tsukki certainly thought so too.”  
“Wait, does that mean Tsukishima is-?”  
“No… Well, maybe yes? His official stance is that he doesn’t want to bother with labels. I’m actually not sure what his preferences are…”

Yachi pushes back the urge to apologize profusely. She hadn’t expected her comment would lead to a moody downturn, but Yamaguchi is quick to recover.

“But that was a long time ago! We’re still the best of friends, and it makes for a funny story now. I can always say we had a time-gap romance since we seemed to have had feelings for each other when the other didn’t.”

“Eh? Sounds like I wasn’t too off the mark then,” Yachi says with a giggle. 

“How about you then?” Yamaguchi says abruptly.

“Shimizu,” Yachi replies point blank.

“Wow, no hesitation…”

“Well, I suppose it’s Tanaka now… Maybe Kiyoko to prevent confusion? Anyway, I was awestruck the moment I laid eyes on her,” Yachi continues. Her eyes grow distant with fond remembrance. 

“I hadn’t even heard a word she was saying to me honestly. And just like that, I ended up conditionally agreeing to managing the volleyball team!”

“Wow,” Yamaguchi says breathlessly. “I never realized that that was how you...”

“I came to actually enjoy volleyball after a while!” Yachi says quickly, interrupting Yamaguchi. “It didn’t have to do with Kiyoko after that! But there’s no denying that if it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t have managed the Karasuno volleyball team… and I wouldn’t have met you and everyone else.”

Yamaguchi flushes at Yachi’s words. Thankfully, the girl is too focused on her drink to notice the effect she has on him.

“I actually had a bit of a crush on Shimada for a while…,” Yamaguchi admits quietly.

“What? Really?!” Yachi screeches. A few heads from other tables turn at her outburst, causing the duo to quietly apologize to the other patrons.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to overreact,” Yachi apologizes to Yamaguchi. “I was just caught off guard. I never would have thought!”

“Well I never told anyone about it before,” Yamaguchi admits with a chuckle. “Not even Tsukki!”

Yachi forms a little ‘O’ with her mouth in amazement. Yamaguchi reaches for his mug before realizing his drink has already been finished.

“Well then, I feel special,” she declares with a grin so wide Yamaguchi couldn’t help but stare.

“Y-yeah,” is all he can muster out.

Yachi finally takes a swig of her drink, with her trademark grimace at the bitter drink.

“You don’t have to force yourself…,” Yamaguchi says with a chuckle.

“No, not at all!” she insists, “I need to get used to the taste!” she claims every single time. Yamaguchi can’t help but chuckle. 

And just like that, it turns into just another conversation that they have as they drink. But at the same time, there’s the creeping itch of an inching to a something else that they can’t name.

Tadashi wouldn’t have it any other way, not when it comes to Hitoka.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who know me better for my HinaTsuki stuff, don't worry... I've got it coming.


End file.
